Why Me?
by akstubben 808
Summary: Matthew is a prince who ran away, to avoid getting married. Gilbert is a Pirate who needs a new crew mate. Matthew ends up joining Gilbert's crew. PruCan, with FrUk, SpaMano, and GerIta on the side. Pirate AU


I don't own Hetalia

*Matthew's POV*

I was running through the streets of the small town after dark, my feet splashed in the puddles as I ran. It was midnight and i was running around the streets in the pouring rain. I had just ran away so of course I was running. Why did I run away? Because I didn't want to get married! I'm never noticed, but when I am it's never anything good. I've always known that I prefer guys over girls, it may sound really weird and strange, but it's the way I am and I can't change that. My parents arranged for me to marry a girl! I just can't do something like that! Why can't Alfred do it! He's my older brother, he should get married first anyway! So basically, I ran away to avoid getting married. I don't feel bad though, I may have been the Prince, but they still have Alfred. It should be alright, they probably aren't even going to notice I'm gone!

My feet pounded with each step ran through the darkness that had devoured the sky. Rain poured down around me getting me soaking wet- but I don't care. The rain got louder and louder as I ran faster and faster- but that doesn't Matter. all that matters is that I'm free!

I began to slow down when I remember that I needed a place to stay for the night. I stopped completely and looked around. Most people are asleep by now. I saw one building that still had candles on, and just my luck- it was an Inn! I took a deep breath and began to walk towards the old wood building, every step pounding with anticipation. Every step seemed to get longer and louder. My foot finally stopped in front of the inn. I looked up and built up the courage, with my hand hovering above the handle. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I've almost never left the castle. i run away almost once a week just to visit the town, but other than that I've never left the castle. I've also always alone, Alfred wants to be the 'Hero' and protect his younger brother- me- but i don't want him to do that!

I looked around before i stepped in, their was a young boy was sitting at an old wood desk near the front, he turned to look at me and I proceeded to walk towards him. It must have looked really weird, a young boy walking into an Inn around midnight, soaking wet and has a sword tied to his belt- or is that normal here?

"Could I have a room for the night?" I asked softly, placing some money- that I stole from the castle before I left- on the table. I didn't have a hard time steeling, I've always been a bit more on the athletic side anyways. I also stole a sword before I left- I'm really good with a sword, I was taught by the best in the kingdom. My mother thought I could protect my future wife if I could use a sword well. I was pretty good with a sword- at least better than Alfred. He looked at me and nodded handing me a key. I smiled at him and made my way to the room I would be staying in tonight. I plopped down onto the creeking old bed and dropped the old burlap bag and stared at the ceiling. Komogy (what's his name again? He forgets my name though, so it's only fair I don't remember his) crawled out of the bag and made his was to my bad and cuddled with me. I removed the sword from my belt and lied down on the bed, waiting for sleep to take over. I began to pet Komiji's? No! Komjiro's head and he eventually fell asleep.

I would miss Alfred and he'll probably miss me, but I'm sure he will be okay. My life will be better this way, I can be free! I don't have to be tied down by so many rules! I can do whatever I want! I can't stay here though. I know my parents will send guards or knights or whatever to look for me! I've got to get out of town tomorrow. I'll have to leave around noon and make my way to the next town over. I can travel to a few different towns before I find a job and live my life being free and happy for once!

My eyes began to close, dragging me into a peaceful sleep- I needed it, I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

A/N: that was basically the introduction to the story. Also, his bag is big- or at least big enough to fit a mini polar bear in it. Anyway Matthew doesn't really remember Komjiro's name in this story.


End file.
